


Running Away

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write something to do with Regina dealing with robin and Marian and her being heart broken..and maybe Henry possibly getting upset at Robin for hurting her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She should have known. She should have known that she wouldn’t get a chance at True Love. She was the Evil Queen after all, a villain. And villains don’t get happily ever afters. That’s just how it is. It was the heroes who got all of that.

It wasn’t as if she had known that she was the reason his wife was supposedly dead. She had killed so many people, that she could barely keep track anymore. His wife would have been one among any. Regina wished she had never caught Marian. Then she wouldn’t feel like this; either that, or that she succeeded in killing her the first time.

The worst part was that Regina really liked him. She really, _really_ , liked Robin. She put herself out there, against her better judgement, and she had gotten hurt. Well Regina certainly wouldn’t make that mistake ever again.

She was on the pier, not really sure where else she should go. She didn’t want to go home; she would feel so alone in that big house. But she couldn’t be anywhere with people; not after she just got humiliated. So instead, she sat on the wooden deck, her feet dangling over the edge, as she stared out into the open waters.

Maybe she should leave Storybrooke, get a fresh start somewhere in the world where no one knew her or her past. She had wanted power for so long, but what had it gotten her? Absolutely nothing. Maybe it was time to give it all up. At the very least, the spell on the boundary would hit her and she would be given an alternative personality. That way she wouldn’t even have to remember all that had transpired.

The only thing stopping her was Henry. She loved him so much, and how could she leave him behind? But maybe he was better off. He had a family here, he had his _true_ mother, a pirate stepfather in the making, grandparents, and an uncle. He would be fine without her.

It was funny. For all the time she knew Emma Swan, she wondered how the Saviour could spend so much time running away from everything. But for the first time, she understood. She understood how someone could just leave. Because running away would definitely be easier than staying and having to watch him every day with _her._

She stood up, ready to walk back to her house. She would leave, without anyone else knowing. That way no one could stop her. But as she turned, she saw Robin standing behind her on the dock. She tried to speed up, and walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

“Regina, wait,” she heard him say, as he turned her around to face him. Was he angry at what she had done? Would he try and hurt her for it? This was exactly why she didn’t want to see anyone before she left. “Where are you going?” he whispered.

“Away from you,” she spat out.

“I didn’t mean that,” Robin said, as he looked into her eyes. She shivered, because when he did so, it was like he was peering into her soul. “I meant, where are you going? Why are you leaving?”

“Away,” she said, as shifted her jaw firmly. “I’m leaving Storybrooke.”

“You would do that? Leave everyone behind? Even your son?” Robin asked, a flame flickering in his eyes.

“What’s it to you?” Regina asked, as she tried to pull out of her his grasp. Damn him for holding on so tight. “Why aren’t you with your _wife_?”

“Dammit Regina, why can’t you see it from my point of view? I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to think! I loved Marian so much, and I finally found a way to move on, and open my heart up again. How do you think I would react to finding out that you were the reason she would have died?” Robin shouted.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Regina screamed. “It’s not like I knew what would happen by capturing her! If I could take it back, I would have! Because it would have saved me the pain of ever knowing you.”

“So you regret us?” Robin said in a low voice.

“Don’t you?” Regina shot back. “Why would you even ask me that? I cared for you! But you’re free to go, no strings attached. I won’t even tell your wife that you moved on with me.”

Robin dropped her arm, and stared at her in shock. But Regina wasn’t going to stay there. She couldn’t see him anymore. So she turned on her heels, and walked away, never looking back.

* * *

 

“What did you do?” Henry seethed as he walked into the diner, and approached Robin’s table. He was sitting there with his wife and son, trying to seem happy, He found it hard to sleep the night before, as he kept replaying what happened in his mind.

“Henry!” Snow scolded him. “It’s not polite to talk to people like that.”

“My mom left town because of him!” Henry exclaimed, as he shoved the letter in front of Robin.

“Regina’s gone?” Emma said, surprised as she walked up to him. “That’s not possible! The memory boundary on the town line would have wiped her memory.”

Robin took the note from the boy and read it. He could feel his wife’s eyes on his, wondering what was going on.

_Dearest Henry,_

_Please do not think that I don’t love you. I do; I love you so much, Henry. But I cannot stay in this town anymore. The fairytale life has hurt me time and time again, and I need a fresh start. So I’m givng Emma Swan full custody of you from here on out. She’s your true mother, and she can give you so much more than I ever can. Please do not hate me for this._

_Always have, and always will love you,_

_Regina_

“Can she pass custody like that?” he heard Emma murmur to her mother. Snow simply shrugged.

“It was because of you, wasn’t it?” Henry pressed. “I saw the two of you on that dock, so I know you talked to her. What did you say to her? Why is she gone?”

“Why were you with her?” Marian pressed, as she frowned.

“You were dead,” Robin said, his voice shaking. “Gods, Marian, I thought you were dead. I moved on, and it was with her.”

He loved Marian, he loved her so much. But he also began to feel something for Regina. He wanted to scream at the fates for being so cruel to him. He felt so obliged to his wife. They were married after all; so how could he simply forget about that?

“I see,” she said, with a slight tremble. She had been gone for so long; she didn’t see how Regina had changed, and become a wonderful woman. All Marian knew was the Evil Queen who tried to kill her.

Emma took Henry in her arms, “I’m so sorry, Henry,” she whispered. “There was a time when I wanted you for myself, and thought that she didn’t deserve you. But I never wanted this. I love you so much, and if you want, we can go after her and bring her back.”

“What’s the point?” Henry said bitterly. “She won’t remember us. She won’t remember me. Mom, it must have been so hard for her when I had no memory of her, and I can feel exactly what she must be feeling now.”

“Let me try a locator spell,” Emma argued. “I can find her. And I’m sure Rumple can brew a memory restoring potion.”

“And how would you convince her to take it?” Snow questioned. “I can’t imagine that you were very willing to trying Hook to take the potion.”

“It took a few days,” Emma admitted, as she looked over to where Hook was sitting.

“What made you take it?” Robin asked, earning a glare from his wife.

“I don’t know,” Emma said softly. “There was something about him that made me want to trust him. I guess no matter what the spell had done, there was a part of me that couldn’t forget him.”

“So it should be someone who cares about her,” Snow said softly. “Henry if you want to go, then one of us will have to go with you.”

“I want to go,” Robin said, interrupting. “Give me a little extra potion, so I can remember her. I’ll take Henry with me.”

“Robin!” Marian gasped. “Isn’t it better this way? She’s out of our lives and we can be a family again.”

“She belongs here, with her son,” Robin finally told his wife. He wanted to add that she belonged here with him, but he knew better than when to say things which would get him into even more trouble.

She slumped into her booth, “Fine. Someone has to watch our son, after all.”

He felt guilty, but he stood up to leave. Emma seemed conflicted, “I’m going as well. No offense to you, Robin, but just in case you don’t take the potion, he needs someone who remembers.”

Hook walked over and squeezed her hand, and gave her a peck on the lips. “Good luck, Love,” he said softly. He envied them so much for having it be so simple.

The three of them left the diner, and he could feel the eyes of all the occupants on them, judging him and forming their opinions. Let them. He had wronged Regina, and he had to go make it right.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin brings Regina home

“Robin, wait,” Marian cried out, as she ran after him. He turned dreading what she would say, hoping it wouldn’t be an attempt to convince him not to go.

“Marian, I have to go, Regina could get quite far if she has the chance,” Robin said tiredly.

Emma had taken Henry away to give them some privacy, and he appreciated her for it.

“Just give me a moment,” Marian pleaded, “Please.”

He looked at her, taking in her full form. Her face had haunted his dreams for so long. She was dying, after being shot by an arrow in an attempt to escape an ambush by some bandits in the forest. He had seen her die. The memory had haunted him for so long. He remembered laying her down in a bed of flowers, and sending her off in a boat. So how did she survive?

“Yes?” Robin asked her softly, taking her hand in his.

“It’s not the same between us, is it?” Marian said softly. “I should have died in that forest, one way or another. But by some twist of fates, I survived. I’ll always love you, Robin, but I don’t want you to be with me for all the wrong reasons.”

“It wouldn’t be the wrong reasons!” Robin argued. “I love you. We’re married, and have a son. I’m not leaving you simply because you happened to survive.”

“Those are the wrong reasons, though Robin,” Marian whispered. “Our lives changed when Emma and Killian were sent to the past. Perhaps for the better, or perhaps for the worse. But I know you and Regina have something. I might not be able to understand it, because I can only see her as the Evil Queen. But it’s clear me that she’s different. She’s not that person is she? Over the past day I’ve talked to so many people, trying to get an understanding of what happened, and they all agree that she’s changed. Robin, we’re not the same people we were back then, and as much as I wish we could just forget everything that’s happened, I can’t. You deserve to be happy, and I won’t just come back and change it all.”

“Marian,” Robin said, unsure of what else he could say.

“Go find her, and bring her back,” Marian said, as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “We can figure out what exactly happens between the two of us when you get back.”

“Thank you,” he said genuinely. And they would have to talk about it, a lot. They would have to figure out what the next step for them was, regardless of what happened with Regina, because they had both changed in the time they had spent apart.

He placed a kiss on her cheek, but went to join Emma and her son in the yellow contraption which would take him to Regina.

* * *

 

Emma had used the locator spell and found that Regina had gone to a town named Portland. He was grateful for Emma and her knowledge of this land, and her abilities to get him there.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde said softly. “I feel like this is all of my fault. I knew better than to mess with the past, but I assumed she wasn’t someone relevant in the sense that saving her from death wouldn’t change anything.”

“It’s not your fault, Emma,” Robin told her softly. “You couldn’t have known what bringing her back would have meant. And on top of that, regardless of what happens between Regina, Marian, and I, at least Roland will have the chance to know his mother."

She said nothing to that, but he could tell that she was beating herself up over it.

“I mean it, Emma,” Robin said. “You have a kind heart, and couldn’t let an innocent woman die. I care for Regina, don’t get me wrong, but the Evil Queen would have killed her if you had not intervened. You saved Marian, and yes it hurt Regina, but it wasn’t as if you knew. Didn’t your pirate tell you not to feel bad?” Robin teased at the last part.

She blushed slightly, “He might have.”

The rest of the car ride consisted of Robin telling him about his times in the Enchanted Forest, while Emma told him the tale of her time travel adventuers.

* * *

 

Regina had been looking at apartments when Emma, Robin, and Henry found her. She must have been trying to start a new life with what memories she had, like Emma and Henry did. She was sitting in a small café, drinking coffee. The three of them approached her, and stood by the table Regina was sitting at.

Regina looked up and saw them, but she had looked through the three of them, and Emma could tell that it killed Robin and Henry to see that.

They had just enough memory potion for one dose, but it would be no good if they could convince her to take it

“Excuse me, Miss?” Emma said, as she attempted to make conversation. She sat down at Regina’s table, and Robin and Henry followed suit.

“Linda Jamison,” Regina said, as she faced Emma. Linda? Robin wanted to frown at her response. He wondered how a curse that Regina created would affect her, but he supposed that because of Zelena triggering it, she didn’t add a failsafe for herself to remember. “Sorry, do I know you?”

“I’m not sure if you remember me,” Emma said softly. “But we went to school together years ago.”

“Really?” Regina said, “Which school was that?”

“Washington High?” Emma tried, using a name which must have meant something to her.

“You must have me mistaken with someone else,” Regina said, apologetically, as she tried to get back into her paper.

Robin decided to cut in at that point, needing to talk to her, “Really? I swear you look exactly like her. Perhaps you’re related? Do you know a Regina Mills?”

There was a quick flicker of recognition in her eyes, but it went away quickly. “Sorry, no I don’t.”

“Are you sure?” Henry jumped up. “Think really hard about it. You might remember.”

Robin wanted to yell at her and beg her to remember. It killed him to see that she barely even knew who he was, and he hated it so much. It wasn’t fair, not to her or him.

“Oh my god, is that Brad Pitt?” Emma whispered dramatically as she pointed to the door. Henry quickly grabbed Regina’s coffee, as she turned to face the door, and Robin poured the potion inside, and pushed the cup back in front of her. Once Emma saw that they had finished their part, she sighed, “Whoops, I must have been mistaken, silly me,” Emma giggled.

They could have done what Hook had, and waited for Regina to trust them, but when Emma had left Storybrooke, but from what he had heard, Emma left wanting to remember and caring for him, making it easier to do so. Regina left in fury, wanting to forget. There was no assurance that she would ever feel that level of trust for them.

Regina turned to them and scowled. She lifted up her coffee, and was about to sip, “I don’t know you three, nor do I know what game you are playing. Now if you don’t mind, I have a lot to do, and I would prefer if you left me to it.” She took a sip of her drink before placing it back down.

“Sorry to bother you,” Robin stalled, waiting for her to remember.

Her eyes fogged over, but when they sharpened again, she was glaring daggers at Emma and Robin. “What are you doing here? I told you I was leaving, and that I was done in Storybrooke.”

“Regina, running away doesn’t solve your problems,” Emma said softly. “Trust me, I’ve been doing it my entire life.”

“It’s my life,” Regina snapped. “How dare you try and control it, after what you’ve done.”

“Mom, she was just trying to save someone,” Henry tried. “Please come home, I need you. I wanted to come after you, and Emma said she would come with me.”

“So why would you bring him?” Regina asked, her voice shaking. “He’s the last person I want to see.”

“You can talk to me, you know, Regina,” Robin said softly. “I’m right here.” He hated that she refused to even so much as look at him.

“I don’t want to. I have nothing left to say to you that I haven’t already,” Regina snarled. “Now please leave. If I must have my memories, then so be it, but let me do what I want.”

“You might have said all you want to, but I’m not done,” Robin said softly. “Come home, Regina, we’ll figure this out together. I have no idea what is going to happen between Marian and I, but I want you there with me, figuring it out with me. Please, Regina. And if not for me, come home for everyone else who loves you.”

Regina studied them all under scrutiny, and Robin felt as if her eyes were going to burn through him.

“Fine,” she sighed. “It’s clear that you won’t leave me alone to try and live my life. And if I were to run again, I’m sure Ms. Swan will simply use another tracking spell, right?”

Emma nodded, “Running away won’t do you any good, Regina. I’m truly sorry that I hurt you. I had no idea that bringing back Marian would do this, I just hope you can forgive me.”

“I know,” Regina said as pushed her cup away from her. “It wasn’t fair of me to attack you like that.”

Emma stood, and took Henry back to the yellow mechanical carriage, to give Robin some time to talk to her.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you at the docks too,” Robin said sincerely. “I know you aren’t the Evil Queen anymore, and it was out of line for me to do so. I love Marian, Regina, but I also care for you a lot. And I know I have to pick between the two of you, and I can’t even give you anything. But don’t come back for me, come back for the son you fought to protect, for the Charmings who think of you as family, for the people of Storybrooke who respect you.”

“Okay,” Regina said softly, as she followed him out of the store. “We can figure it out together.”


End file.
